


Thorin vs. Drop Kili (The Lesser Cousin of the Drop Bear)

by Adariall



Series: The (sometimes disastrous) Courtship of the Emotionally Inept [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Courtship, Durincest, Kili isn't ready to get married, Kili wants to ride through the forest shooting arrows into the sunset, Kissing, M/M, Thorin is really too old for this shit, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Thorin forgets that while he can look upon Kili as his equal in their relationship, he's still young and has energy to spare. This becomes clear when Kili takes to the trees and he finds himself lured into a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin vs. Drop Kili (The Lesser Cousin of the Drop Bear)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenDurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDurin/gifts).



Kili always knew the best places to hide in the trees that surrounded the very edges of Ered Luin. He could drop down and tackle Fili or Ori without any warning and he loved the edge he had on them. It was with this thought in mind that he lured Thorin into the woods. He didn't lead him far enough so that they were where game could be found, but enough so that they were hidden. He crept along the treetops, waiting until he found the perfect branch.

"Kili?" Thorin's voice was clear from somewhere below him and Kili could actually see him through the leaves. "Time to come down from there."

Kili grinned and remained still, waiting for the right moment. Hiding in the trees was always all about waiting.

Thorin tilt his head up and all at once their eyes met. "Kili, I can see you." 

Somehow Kili wasn't entirely surprised that he had been spotted so quickly, but that was part of the fun. He almost had Thorin exact where he wanted him. With a laugh he sat down on the branch before he hooked the back of his knees along the branch and dropped down. He swung back and forth lightly as he settled, his tunic slowly slipping further and further down his stomach. "Uncle." 

Thorin raised an eyebrow at his nephew as he stood his ground. "Kili." He paused for a moment. "What are you doing?"

"Having some fun." Kili grinned widely. 

"You're not exactly behaving in a manner that is proper for a future consort."

Kili laughed and swung forward playfully. "We're out where no one can see us, Thorin. No one will ever know that this future consort enjoys swinging from the trees."

"You are incorrigible." Thorin sighed. 

"Yes, but that is completely beside the point." He crooked his finger and gestured his Uncle forward. "Come here for a moment, dearest Uncle."

Thorin watched him, a wary expression on his face. "Why?" His eyes narrowed.

"Because, there's something I'd like to try."

"You can tell me what it is before you try it, if it's that important." Thorin crossed his arms against his chest.

Kili rolled his eyes. "No, I can't, because it's a surprise and it's best if you don't see it coming."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Thorin shook his head. "Fine. If it will make you get down from there, fine."

"Thank you!" His grin widened and he swung slightly in his excitement. 

Thorin ducked his head, hiding his own grin as he walked toward his nephew. He eventually came to a stop when he was standing right in front of him, Kili's face on level with his own. "So?"

Kili's grin dimmed slightly and in its place took a calmer, fonder expression. He reached out and tweaked his uncle's braids lightly. "So, I'm going to kiss you." Without another word he slid his hands up into Thorin's hair and pressed their mouths together carefully. Thorin stilled for a moment, but little by little he relaxed and Kili felt proud at his success. He deepened the kiss and while the angle was more than a little awkward it didn't make it any less enjoyable.

It was Thorin who eventually broke the kiss with a soft sigh. He reached up and stroked Kili's cheek with the pad of one thumb as his eyes scanned over his face. "Are you ready to come down and come home now?"

Kili licked his lips and nodded once. He disappeared back up into the tree and there was a faint rustling of leaves before he dropped down onto his feet next to his uncle. "Home?"

Thorin chuckled and wrapped an arm around his nephew's waist. "Home." He agreed as he tugged him tight to his side.

While Kili knew that he wouldn't be allowed such luxuries as swinging from the trees once they eventually retook Erebor, or once they were even married for that matter, for the time being he was still just Kili. He would enjoy every moment of freedom, and he knew Thorin would enjoy it as well.


End file.
